House of Wolves
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: Seven "sinners" are invited to dinner with a killer. Who will survive? DISCLAIMER: Chapters got messed up so everything has been reuploaded. You may have to start from the beginning to find what you missed. Sorry!
1. As This Moment Approaches

Backstabbers, cheaters, liars. The world is full of sinners. Yet, no one seems to do anything about them. I may not be able to rid the world of every sinner (though I could definitely try) but I can start in one place with some of the worst sinners: Degrassi High School.

I've thought about it for a while, and these sinners need to die. I'll start out with seven victims then work my way out through the school. I already have my guest list planned out:

_Adam Torres_

_Alli Bhandari_

_Bianca DeSousa_

_Clare Edwards_

_Drew Torres_

_Eli Goldsworthy_

_KC Guthrie_

_Fiona Coyne_

Notice I said _seven_ victims. Yet…there are eight on that list. One of these people is the guest of honour. I could tell you I'm on that list, but I'd either be: A) lying, or B) giving away too much.

Invitations were sent to everyone and now all that was left to do was wait for the party to begin.

I watched each guest get their invitation and watched the events that led to their deaths. I watched as suspicion was thrown around like a Frisbee once the first guest had died. I have to admit, it was fun watching the sinners run like headless chickens.

This is sort of a memoir you may or may not find. But if you do find it, I'll tell you that this a mystery. By now, seven people on that list should be dead if I've done everything right.

I'm the killer of Degrassi, that's a fact. I just can't tell you who I am yet. No one likes to spoil a surprise. And if you're a cop, don't bother trying to catch me. It'll never happen. I've regret nothing I've done.

Tonight the impure will be violently be weeded away like dandelions in a lawn mower. Tonight everyone, including me, will get what they have deserved since they were born. Tonight someone will get the revenge they've hungered for. Tonight sinners will die.

I wouldn't have it any other way…


	2. We Are Forced To Go

_**Come one, come all. Invitation only.**_

_**What: A party you'll never forget.**_

_**Where: Degrassi Community High School**_

_**When: Tonight, 8:00 sharp. The devil waits for none.**_

* * *

Eli and Clare sat at The Dot sharing a plate of fries, laughing at something Eli had said.

Adam walked in, spotted the two lovebirds, and strolled up to them.

"Do you guys know anything about the party tonight?" he asked holding up his crisp, white envelope.

Clare reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope as crisp and white as his. Then they both looked to Eli who held no white invitation anywhere near him. "Mine's at home," he told them, answering the unspoken question.

"Did your invite say who was hosting the party?" Clare asked Adam. He shook his head. "It only told me to be at the school at eight," he told her. "Drew said he got one and he said he was going."

"Alli texted me about the party and told me she was going," Clare informed the boys. Now that left only one more question.

"Are you two going?" Adam finally asked.

Clare reached for Eli's hand and locked her fingers with his. "Only if Eli's going," she replied softly as she brought his hand to her lips and brushed them against his fingers.

Adam looked to Eli who was shoving his face with more fries with his free hand. He chewed for a long moment as if to build suspense. Eli was one who loved drama, though he would deny it.

He smirked after all his fries had been eaten. "A party's a party."

* * *

KC sat on a bench in the school hallway with his arm wrapped around Jenna's arms. It was good that he wanted to be back in her life and help take care of their kid. It almost made me regret putting him on my list. Almost.

He was still a sinner. Not only had he gotten Jenna pregnant, among other things, but he'd left her alone to deal with the consequences of his actions.

So why am I not punishing Jenna as well? For one thing, she was taking care of two lives: hers and her unborn child's. I couldn't take the life of an innocent. For another thing, I felt a little sorry for Jenna. I didn't know her, but I watched her. She was trying to fix her life after the baby had been discovered. Not to say I'm God, but everyone deserves a second chance if they begin to try.

Anyway, KC sat with his arm around Jenna. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

"So did you get an invite to the party tonight?" KC asked with hope in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking: This could be a chance for him to reconnect with Jenna and show her he wasn't going to leave her again.

Jenna's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Nope," she answered quietly. "Whoever's hosting it probably didn't want the pregnant girl to screw everything up."

KC gently turned her face to his. He looked deep into her blue eyes and she looked into his big, brown ones. "Don't say that," he demanded of her softly. "You wouldn't screw things up. If you want, I don't have to go."

I could be worried at this point that she'd talk him out of it, but I understood Jenna. She would make him go and live his life while he still could. She wouldn't make him stay home until the baby was born.

"No," she protested. "Please go. The party might be fun. I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me. Besides, Alli's just gonna text me and tell me all the details. You can call me if you want when you get home. I won't be going to bed until midnight because I have a huge English project to do."

KC kissed Jenna's cheek. "It won't be as much fun without you there," he told her, "But okay. I love you Jenna."

She smiled brightly at him. "I love you, too, KC."

* * *

Now is where I bid you farewell as your narrator. Wouldn't want to give away who I am, now would I?


	3. United We Stand

Clare, Adam, and Eli arrived at the school at 7:58. They stepped out of Eli's hearse and stared at the dark, desolate school, their arms resting on the top of the car.

"They're probably all inside already," Clare suggested, answering the question all three of them had. _As if _anyone who was anyone arrived at parties on time or early.

Adam's eyes focused on a neon pink piece of paper taped to one of the doors of the school. "Look," he said as he walked toward the paper. It held one word inscribed in thick, black, hand-written letters. "Cafeteria," he slowly read aloud.

"So are you chicken shits ready?" Eli asked, slapping Adam on the back. Clare walked around the front of the car and grabbed Eli's hand. "I am," she said with a smile.

Together, the couple made their way to the cafeteria, Adam not far behind them.

They turned down the hall to meet the eyes of the other five guests standing outside the closed cafeteria doors.

"Well this party's gonna suck," Bianca spat with her arms crossed.

Eli simply ignored her crude remark. "Are these the only other guests?"

Drew spoke up. "There's a long table in there with only eight chairs," he informed Eli. "Unless we're playing musical chairs, this is probably it."

"But why are you all standing outside?" Clare asked. Alli pulled her jacket tighter over her arms. "The doors won't open," she answered softly.

Then, as if to spite her, the doors slowly opened. Without a word, all eight students walked into the cafeteria. They admired the long, blood red rug that led from the entrance to the other end of the cafeteria placed under the long rectangular table adorned with eight glasses, covered plates, and four, lit, black candles among the fluorescent lights of the cafeteria. The walls were draped in white sheets the stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Actually, the cafeteria looked like a hot mess.

Bianca grabbed Drew's arm and circled her fingers on it. "Sit by me?" she pleaded seductively. Alli scoffed at the sight and Drew snatched his arm away from Bianca. "I'd rather die first," he spat.

Bianca was the last person he wanted to sit by. He didn't forgive her for seducing him in the boiler room, but he didn't forgive himself for _being_ seduced. Because of his actions with Bianca, he'd lost the girl he loved: Alli. She'd given him a second chance before, but he'd blown that one, too.

Drew decided he'd sit beside or near Alli so he could make amends with her for a second time in the hopes of another chance with her. Then he would show her how much he truly loved her.

"There are place cards," Fiona announced. She was the first to look at the table while the others tried to piece together what was going on in the cafeteria.

_Shit_, Drew thought to himself. _If there are place cards, then I might not be able to sit by Alli_. This bothered him, but he hoped he could sit near her.

And his hopes came true. He sat in the middle on the right side of the table (entering the cafeteria) with Alli on his left. The only downsides of his seating arrangement were: Bianca sitting on his right and Fiona sitting right in front of him.

Drew was trapped among the ex he wanted to be with again, the slut who wanted him all for herself, and the princess who he'd had a brief fling with but let go to his brother.

As for the rest of the seating, Adam sat in front of Alli beside Fiona. KC sat to the left of Fiona and to the right of Clare who sat at one of the ends of the table. Last but not least was Eli who sat at the other far end of the table, his back to the cafeteria entrance.

The short distance of the rectangular table felt like a thousand miles to both Eli and Clare. They longed to be next to each other more than anything. She was okay with just staring at him during the dinner, but he felt like he'd die if he didn't have the warmth of her body near his.

"I'll be damned," Bianca muttered to herself with her arms crossed after everyone had sat down. There was no way she wanted to sit by a Jesus freak like Clare or a pathetic loser like KC. She didn't really mind sitting my Drew, but the other two options pissed her off.

"Christ my head hurts," Adam complained holding his head with his eyes closed. Fiona handed her glass of water to him. "Drink some water," she suggested. "You'll feel a little better."

He almost took her glass, but he just gave it back to her. "I have my own," he stated. He knew he sounded rude when he'd spoken, but his head was hurting too much for him to realize it.

He looked up at her, wincing slightly from the hurt expression on her face as well as the throbbing pain he felt in his head. "Sorry," he muttered.

Fiona nodded and turned away from him. Adam took one long drink from his glass of water and sighed. Already, his head was starting to calm down. He took another long drink to soothe the rest of his headache. The pain was almost gone when he realized he was out of water. He decided he would just deal with it.

KC sighed. He was starting to get really hungry. He lifted the lid on his plate just a little bit to see what was under it.

_Steak! _he exclaimed happily to himself. Whoever was hosting the party needed to hurry up and show themselves before KC started drooling all over himself.

Bianca scoffed at the seating arrangement made her way to the doors. "I'm going home," she announced. "Screw all of you." The doors slammed shut when she got near them and she jumped in shock with a small scream.

Bianca sighed. "I guess I'm staying," she stated dejectedly. She made her way back to the table and took her seat beside Drew. Hopefully she'd get through this night without having to kill anyone.

No one spoke after Bianca sat down. They were afraid of what would happen if they made a noise. As they sat in silence, a deafening thunder boomed above their heads causing the lights to go out and all the girls, as well as Adam, screamed at the top of their lungs. The four candles in the center of the table were the only light there.

All eight guests had been frightened, but only the girls and Adam had screamed. And as they all tried to gather their breath and slow their galloping hearts, music began to play.

The soft piano began to fill the entire cafeteria and everyone looked around to find the source of the music.

The tune…somewhat sounded like that song everyone had heard as a kid. Oh, what was it? _Baa, Baa, Black Sheep_. That's it. Everyone started humming when they remembered they knew the song.

As the song started over, a child began humming along with it. Everyone else stopped humming to hear the child. Then, the child began to sing…

"_Seven sinners rapping at my door; _

_a little piggy is a sinner no more._

_Six sinners rapping at my door; _

_a sinner overslept is a sinner no more._

_Five sinners rapping at my door; _

_a sinner without help is a sinner no more._

_Four sinners rapping at my door; _

_a sinner who lost his head is a sinner no more._

_Three sinners rapping at my door; _

_a sinner who lost his breath is a sinner no more._

_Two sinners rapping at my door; _

_a sinner who won't let you in is a sinner no more._

_One sinner left rapping at my door; _

_a sinner who wants what I had is a sinner is no more."_

"What the hell?" Eli asked. Everyone looked at him. The music kept playing. "Who's doing this?" Drew shouted to the ceiling. "Could you stop please?" Fiona pleaded. "This is starting to get cree-"

"Silence!" a deep, booming voice ordered. Everyone's eyes shot back up to the ceiling, waiting for something else to happen.

"You are all sinners," the voice spoke again. Silent murmurs erupted from the eight guests as they were appalled. Everyone started to feel shocked, wondering what the jackass would say next.

"_Adam Torres," _the deep voice called. Adam felt his heart stop. He sat in his chair without moving an inch. _"The Transgender Freak. You're a poser Adam," _the voice accused. _"Or should I say 'Gracie?'"_

Suddenly, Adam didn't feel like a man anymore-if he ever felt like one at all. Gracie sat in his chair and she was terrified of what whoever was behind that voice would say next.

"_Day after day you pretend to be what you are not,"_ it announced, _"You deny the body God gave you and refuse to tell the truth about who you are. This is why you are nothing more than a lowly sinner."_

Adam felt tears welling in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He wasn't gonna let some jerk make him feel like shit. He definitely wasn't going to let anyone make him cry in front of his princess.

"_Bianca DeSousa," _the voice continued. All eyes flashed back to Bianca who was starting to feel a little sweat beading under her freshly cut bangs. "_The Tramp. You're Degrassi's own _number one _slut."_

There were a few snickers, but Bianca ignored them.

"_You use your body to build yourself up and tear others down. You care only for yourself and you step on anyone who gets in the way of what you want. This is why you are nothing more than a lowly sinner."_

To be honest, Bianca didn't really care what the voice just said. She knew everything the voice had said was true. Nothing brand spanking new there.

"_Andrew Torres. The Hothead."_

_Fuck_, Drew thought to himself. Drew had a lot of baggage and whoever was on the other side of that voice probably knew all of it.

"_You are arrogant and unfaithful. Like Adam, you are a liar. Worse, you are a blackmailer and a traitor. You couldn't even control yourself enough for the girl you love. This is why you are nothing more than a lowly sinner."_

Instead of crying like Adam or point-blank not caring like Bianca, Drew looked to Alli worried. The voice had just revealed his deepest secret: he still loved Alli.

Sure, Fiona was gorgeous and his new crush, but nothing could replace the feelings he had for Alli. He regretted cheating on Alli. He regretted lying to Alli at the Vegas Night dance and saying he only "kissed" Bianca. He could never forgive himself for that. Now, he sat in his seat wondering if Alli would notice. Which she didn't.

"_KC Guthrie," _the voice called. _"The Heartbreaker. You use your past as a sob story so you never have to worry with a horrible future. You've sewn your seed and refused to farm it well. Though you have made a vow to change, nothing ever lasts. Deep down, you'll always regret staying with the mother of your child and even having your child. This is why you are a lowly sinner."_

KC began to get angry. "Where do you get off saying all this shit to us?" he shouted to the ceiling. Whoever that was had no right to make these accusations.

Whoever that was…quite frankly didn't give a damn.

"_Alli, Alli, Alli Bhandari,"_ the voice chanted slowly and disdainfully. Alli felt her muscles stiffen. By now, she realized there was a point to this calling out and she was worried what would be said about her. It worried her worse that her name had been called three times.

"_You're probably the worst of all,"_ it declared. Alli's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp. _"You lie, tease, and try to please more than anyone. You're selfish and even more desperate than Bianca. Even worse, you hold grudges against anyone who has ever pissed you off. Just ask Clare."_

All eyes shot to a wide-eyed Clare who said nothing as a wide blush ran across her face. _"You never forgave her for outshining you in school and definitely not for calling your time with Johnny a mistake."_

Clare gasped. She had never told anyone about the Johnny thing. And Alli said she wasn't mad at Clare anymore. Now Clare wasn't sure if she could trust her friend anymore….

"_This is why you are a lonely sinner,"_ the voice concluded. Alli couldn't help it; she let the tears come out in loud sobs, holding her arms close to her body. Drew wrapped his arms around Alli but she threw them off of her.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. She jumped up from the table. Drew felt the pain stabbing at him as Alli had pushed him away. _Maybe I should give up_, he thought sadly to himself. He wanted to, but he knew he couldn't.

"_Sit down," _the voice ordered. "Screw you!" Alli shouted toward the ceiling. _"Do not talk back to me sinner!" _the voice shouted back.

Alli shrieked then ran back to her spot at the table. She put her elbows on the table and rested her face in her palms to stifle her crying.

The voice was silent for a moment. Fiona, Clare, and Eli sat waiting for their names to be called, wishing they could do something to help her stop crying.

"_Fiona Coyne," _the voice continued on. Fiona gasped and held her breath. _"The Spoiled Brat. You know nothing else besides money. You don't want a relationship because you fear commitment. You also fear relationships because you fear you'll be taken away from your precious brother Declan. You know, and your mother knows, he isn't your real brother."_

Everyone gasped at this revelation. So, they weren't related at all? That would explain a lot of things.

"_You know that even though he isn't your blood brother, he'll always see you as only his sister. The only way you can ever be with Declan is if you keep yourself out of relationships and try to break apart his. This is why you are a lowly sinner."_

Fiona picked up her fork and threw it up to the ceiling, lodging it in the ceiling. "Show your face you bastard!" she demanded. "If I ever find you the next one's going in your forehead!"

The voice chuckled. The sound filled the ears of everyone at the table. It sounded like chairs scraping across a linoleum floor.

"_Well, Clare Bear," _the voice taunted. _"Let's see what we can dig up on you." _

Clare's breathing grew shallow. She was frightened. She wished more than anything this was just a dream.

"_Well, you are good little girl aren't you?" _Clare wanted to throw a fork at whoever was saying all this like Fiona had threatened. She wanted out of this stupid school.

"_Oh, here's something. Does Madame Degrassi ring a bell to you? It should. You wrote fan fiction stories to quell your lust for Fiona's brother. But there was something you didn't tell anyone: you wrote smut, too. And you kept it all to yourself. You're a sick little pervert. You also…seemed to have lost your faith. A big no-no. This is why you are a lowly sinner."_

Clare held herself tightly. She didn't know what to do. She could scream, shout, cry, or do everything else imaginable. She just couldn't find the energy.

There was only one name left to call: Eli. Everyone knew this and everyone looked to Eli as they waited. The voice didn't speak.

Drew shot up from his chair after a moment of silent anticipation. "What is this?" he shouted to the ceiling. "So everyone but the little Goth prick gets their reckoning? How is that fair? Why are you doing this?"

The voice ignored Drew. _"Elijah Goldsworthy," _the voice called. Once more, everyone's eyes went to the ceiling. _"The Final Guest. The Guest of Honour. You've got a secret bigger than anyone at this table. Don't you? You're a gambler, Eli. You gamble for anything and everything. But the biggest thing you gamble with is life. Not just your own, but the lives of everyone around you. You love the thrill of not knowing whether someone will live or die. When you told Clare about the night Julia died, you left one thing out: You were the one driving the car that killed her."_

Everyone gasped and looked at Eli. Clare slammed her hands down on the table and shot up. The eyes switched to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and sat down. What could she say? How do you respond to something like that?

"_You gambled with Julia's life and where is she now? Rotting in a grave six feet under ground. This is why you are a lowly sinner."_

Eli slapped his glass off the table. "Fuck you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

But the voice wasn't through with them. _"One more thing before I leave you all to your party,"_ the voice said with a quick chuckle. Slowly, sixteen eyes rose to the ceiling for a final time. _"Seven of you will die tonight. One soul will walk away tonight while seven sinners perish. Have a glorious night."_


	4. Divided We Fall

All eyes, except for Clare's, shot down to Eli. Clare just stared blankly at the covered plate of food in front of her.

"You're behind this aren't you?" KC accused. "This seems like something you'd do if you got the chance. You're the one that got Fitz in Juvie, so who's to say you aren't doing this?"

Eli stood up. "How the hell can you blame me for this?" he shouted back. "Listen to yourself! Do you honestly think I'd try and _kill_ people?"

"How can we not?" Bianca spoke up. "How do we know this isn't some kind of Gothic cult thing? What if you're using us as sacrifices for some dumb ritual?"

"Where do you get off accusing people?" Fiona shot back. "You've got enough motive to kill everyone, too. You hate everyone here."

"How do we know _you're_ not behind this?" Alli shot to Fiona. "Word got out that you tried to kill yourself in New York and we all know about your deal with alcohol. You're fucking crazy. You'd have to be to pull some crazy shit like this off."

KC's stomach started growling. _Fuuuuck I'm hungry_, he groaned to himself. He looked at his covered plate. _That steak is smelling pretty damn good right now. I bet no one will care if I eat it. They're probably gonna be too busy arguing._

And with that, he slowly slid the top off his plate making sure no one was watching (as if they would be) and dug into his steak.

_Oh God_, he thought to himself as he ate. _It's so good! _KC was too busy eating that he didn't care about the drool running down his face. It was just too delicious.

"Well what about you, Alli?" Clare fired. "You seem to hold grudges a lot. We all know there's no way in hell you're forgiving Drew for cheating on you or Bianca for everything she's done to you. According to whoever's behind that voice box, you have a grudge against me, too. You've done a lot of crazy stuff for the people you have grudges against. Maybe _you're_ behind this."

Clare's words hurt three people. Herself, Drew, and Alli. They hurt herself because she'd come to terms that Alli probably hated her for the things she'd done in the past. They hurt Drew because the wound of Alli leaving him was still all too fresh; the words just added salt to his wounds. They hurt Alli worst of all because she realized Clare didn't trust her anymore. Clare didn't care about her anymore. Clare actually believed Alli could be a murderer.

"Save it, Jesus Freak," Drew countered. He was gonna give Clare a taste of her own medicine. "Whoever that was called us all sinners. It was probably you making a recording. I heard about your sister…what was her name…Darcy. I heard about how much of a religious nut she was. She probably planned something like this and you're just taking up where she left off. You just want to weed out all the sinner and try to play God."

Clare jumped out of her seat, across Bianca, and slapped Drew hard across the face. As she did so, she knocked Bianca's drink into her lap. Bianca shot up and started yelling at Clare who had now moved to where Drew was and started attacking him.

As if on queue, everyone started fussing and fighting. Alli was trying to pull Clare away from Drew but Clare pushed her away. As Eli took Alli's place in trying to remove Clare, somehow Bianca and Alli started getting into a verbal fight while Fiona and Adam both sat rubbing their temples. No one noticed KC stuffing his face with the food on his now uncovered plate.

"Everyone shut up!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped moving and all eyes went to him. His opened his eyes to meet Alli's, Drew's, Bianca's, Eli's, and Clare's. KC was too interested in his food to care.

"Shut the hell up and sit down," Adam ordered. "You're all acting like idiots and your screaming at each other is giving me a worse headache than I already had. If you guys are afraid of getting killed, then maybe you should try to work together to find a way out of here instead of biting each other's-"

Violent coughing interrupted him. Adam looked past Fiona to KC who was holding his throat and coughing like a chain smoker. Suddenly, he shot up out of his chair, gasping for air.

"Don't just stand there!" Clare shouted to the group as she rushed to KC. "Someone call 911!"

Everyone searched the pockets of their jeans and their purses to find their phones. "I can't find my phone!" Bianca shouted. "Mine's gone, too," Drew told them all.

Clare searched her pockets and found nothing. She patted KC down to find his phone.

She didn't pay attention to his stomach as it started to swell. Then as she was pulling away from him, his stomach exploded and sprayed blood all over her body.

Everyone screamed at the loud noise of KC's stomach exploding and Fiona threw up as she saw KC's organs falling out onto the floor with sickening thuds.

KC looked down at his stomach in shock then fell backwards. Alli shrieked as he fell backwards but no one could find their legs and run to help him. KC hit the ground hard and was unable to move. As everything around him grew black, he knew he only had seconds left.

"Clare," he whispered with the little strength he had left. She gasped and crawled up to his face. His eyes were getting weak; he could only distantly see her tear and blood stained face.

"Yes?" she said softly. KC managed to move his lips into a smile. "Tell Jenna," he began. Blood spurted from his mouth, slightly choking him. "Tell Jenna….I lo-love…her…" And with that last word, he died.


	5. We Pick Ourselves Up

Clare sat there on her knees, hunched over KC's dead body and cried loudly. Everyone stood where they were, not moving an inch and barely breathing, as they listened to Clare's loud sobs.

Eli finally managed to find himself and ran to Clare's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she sobbed violently into his chest. He held her there tightly. If someone hadn't just _died_, then maybe she'd be enjoying this moment with Eli.

"Did anyone notice KC had lemonade?" Alli finally spoke after a moment longer. Everyone-even Clare-looked at her confused and Alli pointed to KC's glass.

"His food's been eaten too," Drew added. Alli shot a menacing glance at Drew that he didn't see. She didn't need his help damnit.

"Maybe it was the food and drink that killed him," Adam suggested. Alli shot another look at him. Couldn't she have this to herself? Damn.

Adam touched a white spot on what was left of KC's steak and brought it to his nose. "Doesn't smell like salt," he informed everyone. "Smells like….baking soda."

"Baking soda?" Bianca repeated wide eyed. "That explains the lemonade."

All eyes looked to Bianca. What did she say? Was she…was she trying to be…_smart_? "What?" Bianca questioned. "It's like that science experiment with the baking soda and vinegar. Only there's lemonade instead of vinegar." She pointed at KC's steak. "By the looks of it, it's really strong baking soda. And since it tastes like salt, KC wouldn't have known except for the fact that the baking soda made the steak a little dry. The lemonade must not have touched the baking soda until it reached his stomach. Whoever's doing all this must be really smart."

Everyone was in awe. Smarter words had never been uttered from Bianca's mouth. Shit just got real.

"I gotta get outta here!" Fiona exclaimed. "You guys can stand around talking about how that kid just died but I'm leaving." She grabbed her bag and ran through the now open cafeteria doors. (No one knew when they had been opened; no one cared.) Everyone else just…froze for a moment in the cafeteria. They were nothing more than shells.

"No!" Fiona shrieked. Loud banging followed her shrieking. Everyone unfroze and ran as fast as they could to Fiona who had her hands on the glass doors of the school's entrance. The next thing they saw were the big, grey chains around the locks of the door.

"We're locked in?" Alli cried. She ran to the door and started beating on it. "No, no, no!" Thinking fast, she took off one of her high-heeled shoes. Realizing what Alli was about to do, Fiona backed away to give her some room. Then, Alli drew her arm back to gain momentum and launched the heel of the shoe at the glass of the door.

Nothing happened. Well, that's a lie. The glass wobbled, but there wasn't a scratch or break or dent anywhere in it. "It's no use," Clare informed the group with a sniffle. The other six guests looked at her in suspicion, shock, and wonder.

"Simpson had the windows laminated or something so the school couldn't be broken into," she told them. Adam walked passed her to the door, put his back to it, and slid down to the floor. He snatched his hat from his head and threw it across the room with a loud, angry scream. "We're fucked!" he screamed. He hugged his knees and buried his face in them.

"There's got to be some other way out," Drew declared. "That's just it, Drew!" Clare shouted at him. "There _is _no way out. What sense would it make for the killer to give us a chance to escape. We're all gonna die in here!"

She walked away from Eli and sat by Adam, pulling at her hair and trying not to cry. As soon as she sat down, she bumped the door behind her which retaliated and moved Adam.

His body slid slowly at first to the right, then fell fast the rest of the way with a _thump_. Clare was the first to really see his pale skin, his red marble eyes, his ghost-white lips. She screamed as loud as she could and frantically crawled away from Adam's lifeless body.

* * *

**A/N: I got reviews and alerts and subscriptions from you guys and it made me smile. But I got one that asked if I stole my store from "A Night to Die For." If you want to get technical about it, the person that wrote that story stole the concept from Agatha Christie or someone else seeing is how the "Ten Little Indians" poem is in there. But anyway, I did not steal my story from xa-thousand-milesx. For anyone who thinks I did, I suggest you read everything in my story; you'll see that I have a different poem, different deaths. Blah, blah, blah. Any who, thank you for those of you who are reading, subscribing, and reviewing my story. I can't tell you who lives in the end cause that would ruin the story a little. But thanks for commenting and stuff. **


	6. To Fall Down Again

And like always, Clare's Prince Charming was there at her side.

Eli ran to Clare and held her in his arms, shielding her from the horrible sight. Slowly, Bianca inched forward. "What the hell happened to him?" she asked quietly.

Eli looked closer at Adam's body. Blue veins were strewn across his face, dark circles plaguing the bottoms of his eyes. Then, Eli realized what had happened.

He shot up from his place on the floor, leaving Clare behind, and ran to the cafeteria. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Adam's glass. All the water in it was gone.

"Holy crap," he muttered to himself. Everyone but Clare ran to see him and what he was thinking about. "It's just what I thought." He fast-walked to Adam's seat at the table and picked up his empty glass. He sniffed the rim then dropped the glass in shocked. It exploded into thousands of diamonds as it touched the floor, waiting for someone to either admire what it had become or step on it and cut themselves.

"Well what is it, Goldsworthy?" Drew demanded. Eli said nothing. Drew ran up to him, turned him around, and picked him up by his shirt. "I said 'what is it?'" Drew shouted. "Do you know what killed my brother or not?"

Eli slapped Drew's hands away and pushed him. Drew pushed Eli back and they boys started to fight. Fiona and Bianca ran to Drew to hold him back and calm him down. "Chill out!" Eli shouted. "Tell me what you know!" Drew shouted back as he struggled against Fiona and Bianca's grip.

Then his legs gave out and he fell to the his knees. The girls had enough sense to let go as he fell and they stood there as Drew sobbed loudly.

Sure he and Adam had their difference, especially when it came to Gracie, but he never wanted Adam dead. He never wanted to think of Adam dying ever. And now, the only true friend he would ever have was gone. Adam was more than just a brother to Drew. Adam was a helping hand, a conscience, a laugh when Drew needed it. Now Drew just felt cold.

The sound of Clare's heels clicking on the ground aided Drew's sobs. Everyone watched her as she walked over to Drew with a cold, blank face. "Get up," she ordered. Drew looked up at her with dried tears staining his face in stripes. "Are you deaf now?" she asked.

Drew stood up angrily. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Drew questioned. Clare got in his face. "If I hadn't," she began with a cold tone, "You never would have moved and you would have been an easy target. If you want to live, stop _fucking_ around so we can get out of here! If you want to stay here and die, then I'll gladly take my heel and _ram it _through your eye. You're not gonna keep us here with your bitching and moaning. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone stared in awe, except for Eli, at how scary Clare had gotten. She went from a crying, scared baby to a forceful, scary…dominatrix. Eli felt new feelings for Clare right then. It was something new and something cool to him. Who knew she could be like that?

Clare turned to the five other survivors. "Here's what we're gonna do," she told them. "We're gonna split up into pairs and look for an exit. There's a chance that the back door is open and there are several other windows we can get out of. Eli and I will take the back doors. The rest of you can find other ways to get out of here. We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes. If anything happens, scream and everyone will come running to where you are. Do _not_ leave your pair."

Clare took Eli's hand and left the cafeteria with him. Fiona looked among the remaining three people. Hm. She could go with Drew, but that would be a little painful; every time she looked at him she would see Adam and probably start freaking out. She could go with Alli, but the voice said Alli held grudges. Who knew what Alli could do? The only problem with Bianca is that she'd probably sell Fiona out.

Fiona didn't have a choice to decide. "Fiona and I will take the second level of the school," Bianca declared. She turned to Drew and smirked. "You can try to fix your relationship with Alli while you're at it." She turned to Fiona. "Let's get out of here."

She left the cafeteria and Fiona was soon behind her. Together they went up the stairs and left Alli and Drew to themselves.

Alli sighed and slowly walked out of the cafeteria with her arms crossed. "Let's go," she said all too unenthusiastically.

* * *

Fiona and Bianca were roaming around the upstairs of the school. Up here, there was three different Math rooms, two English rooms, rows and rows of lockers, four science rooms, and a broken water fountain that smelled like dog piss.

"So what's your story?" Bianca asked as they explored one of the Math classrooms. Fiona sighed. "I like to think there's nothing wrong with me," she stated. "But basically, everything that voice said was true. I've been getting therapy though, so I'm getting better. What about you?"

They checked the windows in this room and found they were closed. They moved to the next room. Bianca shrugged. "Not much to tell really," she said. "I'm just the school whore who everyone hates and hates everyone. Only reason I chose you to be in my pair is because I don't want to deal with Drew's bullshit at the moment and I'll kill that Alli bitch if she says something smart to me."

Fiona stopped checking windows and stared at Bianca in disgust. "How the hell can you say that?" she protested. "His brother just fucking died and you're stomping all over both of them as if nothing happened!"

Bianca scoffed. "Did you not…I don't know…_hear_ anything that was said in the cafeteria?" she countered. "Adam's not a boy. He's a girl. He's a girl and he lied about that. Worst of all, he hit on me! Do you know how gross that is? Anyway, I don't care. They're both gonna die tonight anyway. Why should I give a damn about being _nice_ to them?"

Fiona didn't respond. She honestly didn't know how to. She'd made two horrible discoveries tonight: Bianca had the strongest possibility to be the killer, and Adam was really a girl. Aside from the Bianca being the killer thing, Fiona was pretty shocked. Actually, scratch that. She was a little bit giddy about the thought of having feelings for a girl. It was…interesting. It was really too bad Adam, Gracie, or whoever had died.

Now back to Bianca. Because of that horrible statement, Fiona didn't really trust her anymore if she did at all. It was ridiculous if it was anything at all.

* * *

"So I take it you know what happened to Adam?" Clare asked as she walked hand-in-hand with Eli to the back of the school. Eli paused for a moment before he spoke. "He was poisoned with Paracetamol," he told her.

Clare stopped walking. "Para-what?" she repeated. "Paracetamol," he corrected for her. "It's a somewhat tasteless poison. The smell of it can give someone a vicious headache, but drinking it can get rid of the headache even if it wasn't the cause of a headache. The only downside is that you die after drinking it. By the looks of Adam, he had a very big dosage."

Clare stared at the floor. "Oh," was all she could think to say to that. "How do you know all that?" They reached the backdoor and tried to open it with no avail. "Julia and I…had interesting conversations," Eli told her.

Clare felt a shiver race down her spine at the mention of that name. _Julia_. She was the reason Eli didn't originally want to let Clare in. Julia was the reason Eli had turned into a hoarder. Clare was happy Eli had finally told her about Julia, but she secretly hated Julia. She hated how Julia had had an amazing impact on Eli-good or bad. Julia was someone Clare didn't want to talk about.

Eli put his back to the door. "Maybe we should talk, Clare," he said. She crossed her arms in response. Clare knew what was coming next. Eli was probably gonna talk about his problem with gambling and how he "gambled" with Julia. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Maybe we should keep looking for an exit," she said coldly. She turned around and began walking away. That was the end of that conversation.

* * *

Alli and Drew had wandered down to the basement with Alli leading the way. She didn't need Drew trying to tell her where she was gonna go. She didn't need him for anything anymore.

"A-Alli," Drew stammered. She turned around and glared at him. "What?" she spat. Drew sighed. There would be no getting through to her.

"Never mind," he said with sad, defeated eyes. Looks like he _wasn't _going to try to fix their relationship.

Alli turned back around and scanned the basement. It was dark and dank, but she could still see well enough to see there wasn't an exit here.

"Let's go back up stairs," she suggested. "There's no way out down here and this place is giving me the creeps." She quickly made her way up the stairs.

Drew grabbed her arm at the top of the stairs before she left the basement. She opened her mouth to protest. "What are you-"

Drew cut her off by kissing her passionately and deeply. At first, she started to like the kiss. Then she remembered who was on the other end of that kiss.

Alli pushed Drew away from her and threw herself backwards. Not a smart idea since it threw her into the weak side railing that collapsed against her body weight. She fell over and would have hit her head on the ground if her jeans hadn't got snagged on a loose floorboard.

She felt a hand on her ankle and realized it was Drew. She kicked him away with her free leg. "Get away from me!" she exclaimed. "I can get up myself." She tried to lift herself up but failed. "Please let me help you Alli," Drew insisted. "Just go away," Alli protested. "Wait in the hall for me to get there."

Drew sighed. There was no way he was gonna convince her to let him help. He walked away without another word and stood in the hallway waiting.

Alli tried to lift herself up again when someone grabbed her by her mouth and pulled her back down. Drew couldn't hear her muffled screams.

Someone banged her head against the wall under the stairs. They kicked her and beat her with great force. Then, Alli saw her reflection on a small piece of mirror. The next thing she knew, the mirror shard was rammed into her throat.

She could feel the blood screaming from her neck and she found it impossible to swallow. She tried calling out to Drew, but she couldn't make a loud enough noise.

As if to spite her, the killer let go of Alli's mouth and let her body drop to the floor. As she lay there dying, she found the energy to let out one giant scream.

Drew quickly ran down the stairs. "Alli what happened?" he exclaimed before he saw her. Drew didn't see her under the stairs. Nor did he see when the killer ripped the mirror shard from her throat and snapped her neck.

"Alli?" he called. But there was no one alive to answer him.

* * *

And like that, three out of eight party guests are dead. The bigger question is: Who's the killer in all this madness? Thanks for reading!


	7. Our Legs Grow Numb

"Guys I can't find Alli," Drew told the group when they met up in the front of the cafeteria. "Well where was the last place you saw her?" Fiona asked. She couldn't say she really liked Alli, but she was worried. She didn't want anyone else to die…

"We were in the basement," Drew answered. "We were at the top of the stairs and she fell over the railing. The bottom of her pants got caught on one of the stairs I guess. I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me. She told me to wait outside and I did. I waited a little while, then I heard her scream. I ran back down into the basement but I couldn't find her anywhere. I called her name but she didn't say anything."

Clare chuckled darkly with her head down. All eyes turned to her. She raised her head and looked at them all. "Well don't you get it?" she asked. No one made a sound. "Alli's dead!" she shouted. She laughed hysterically. "She died like the song described. It said '_a sinner without help is a sinner no more_.' Alli didn't want to take Drew's help because she was too proud. Now she's dead."

"Don't you think that's a little obvious though?" Bianca asked. She stood with her arms crossed and aimed suspicious eyes at Clare. "I mean, that one wasn't much of a riddle. The first two kind of were obvious, too, but the last four were a little cryptic."

"Then maybe we should try to decode the rest of the song then," Eli chimed in. Always at Clare's rescue. _Always_.

"The song said 'sinner' a lot," Drew added. "Maybe it's something to do with religion." He turned to Clare. "You're the Jesus Freak," he spat. "You tell us what it means."

All eyes turned back to her and she sighed. "Well there were seven deaths in the song," she began. "It reminds me of the Seven Deadly Sins. KC died by Gluttony, Adam by Sloth, and Alli by Pride."  
"So what are the next ones," Fiona questioned.

Clare crossed her arms trying to think. "It's been a while since I read them," she confessed. "Didn't you hear? I lost my faith."

"Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Anger, Lust, Greed, Envy," Eli filled in for her subconsciously as he stared at the floor.

The next thing he knew, Drew threw him against the locker. "I knew you were behind this!" he shouted. He began punching Eli in the gut and banging him against the locker. "You sorry piece of emo shit! I'll fucking kill you!"

Bianca, Fiona, and Clare ran to Drew, frantically trying to pry him away from Eli who wasn't putting up a fight at all. "Drew stop!" Clare shouted.

Drew stopped hitting Eli then turned around to face the girls. His eyes were wild with fire as he lunged for Clare. He slammed her against one of the doors of the school and began choking her. Her fingers clawed hopelessly at his arms.

Eli ran to Drew and tackled him to the ground, leaving Clare time to catch her breath. Eli held Drew down on the ground, but didn't hit him at all. "Calm the hell down," he ordered evenly. Eli sure was acting pretty calm considering three people, one of whom he was friends with, had been murdered.

Fiona grabbed the sides of her head in her hands and began pulling at her hair. "I can't take this shit anymore!" she shouted. Everyone turned to her as she began to slowly back away from the group. They looked like nothing more than animals to them. "You're all fucking crazy!" she exclaimed.

Then she took off running down the hall. Clare wasted no time in running after her. "Fiona, wait!" she called. Fiona kept running. "Stay away from me!" Fiona called back.

She ran to a nearby room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She scanned her surroundings and found herself in the Grade Nine English room. Then she spotted the gun.

The revolver sat there on the teacher's desk glistening in the moonlight that shined among the trees and through the window. A pink piece of paper beside the gun was folded to where it was standing up. She could see her name written on one side of the paper in thick, black, hand-written letters. It was if whoever the killer was _knew_ she'd come to this room.

Fiona made her way over to it. Halfway there, Clare reached the classroom and tried to open it. Then she started banging on the window. "Fiona open the door!" she demanded. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you. We're going to get through this!"

Fiona turned around to face Clare with sad, hopeless eyes. She smiled sadly. "You might," she said, "But I won't. I'm here for a reason, and that reason is to die. I can't take this Clare. I just want to fucking die! I hate everyone here and all this running around is pissing me off."

She turned back around and went back to the gun. Clare banged on the window more. "No!" she pleaded. "Fiona don't! We can get out of this. _You_ can get out of this. You don't have to die!"

Fiona grabbed the gun and held it in her hand. The handle was cold, just like her. She really did just want to die. Like the voice had said, she was never gonna have the relationship she wanted with Declan. That made her angry and hurt her. Now Adam was dead. She wanted to be happy with him _even if _he was really a girl. Now she was just angry.

Fiona put the barrel of the gun to her right temple and faced Clare. "I'm not getting out of here alive," she stated calmly. Then, warm tears of hate started to fall from her eyes. "It's over, Clare." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly pulled the trigger without hesitation.

All she heard was a loud bang and Clare's scream. She didn't feel any pain. That was weird.

She opened her eyes and saw Clare staring back at her in disbelief and a tear-stained face.

Fiona put the gun down on the table and touched her arms. They still felt like skin. She wasn't dead. But…she shot herself. The gun was filled with _blanks_!

Fiona let out a big scream of anger and threw the gun across the room. It went off again, but it let out another blank. Then she saw the note by the table had flipped over, revealing words on the inside of it. She picked up the note and read it aloud:

_"This gun holds both death and life. It is filled with six bullets; five are blanks and one is real. If you're reading this note, then you've probably shot one bullet at yourself first and found it to be a blank. You've also thrown the gun across the room in anger, consequently setting off another blank. _

_"There are four others still alive besides yourself. Right now, one of them must die. The live bullet is hidden somewhere among the blanks. You can choose to fire the last four shots at yourself, or take turns at shooting at everyone else and hoping someone dies. _

_"This is to be your reckoning. You'll take your own life or the life of another and cleanse your soul. But I'll know if you do not kill anyone, Fiona. And if you do not kill anyone after reading this note…well I'll just have to kill you myself. Have fun making your choice. And P.S. Whoever you kill, aim for the forehead. Your little death threat inspired this note. Time is ticking."_

Fiona put the note down back on the table. _Kill or be killed_, she told herself. She made her way to the gun lying at the other end of the room and Clare started beating on the window again. Now everyone else was crowded around her to see what was happening. "Fiona don't!" she shouted. "We can keep you safe. Don't do this."

She didn't look at Clare. She just kept walking towards the gun. "I have to Clare," she stated softly. She picked up the gun and walked back to the teacher's desk. She pulled herself up to sit on it, grasping the note in her free hand.

She put the cold metal of the gun's barrel to her forehead. She'd made her choice; she wasn't going to kill anyone but herself. If this really was "reckoning," then she surely wouldn't be saved if she killed someone else; she would be killed anyway. _Killing myself would take off a few burdens_, she thought to herself.

She pulled the trigger again. Clare screamed when the loud bang filled the school and everyone else gasped. They all sighed in relief since it was another blank.

Fiona let out another scream of rage. She was really starting to get ticked off now. "Fiona please!" Clare pleaded. "Please don't kill yourself."

More tears fell from Fiona's eyes. This time, they burned. She could feel her blood boiling with adrenaline and anger. "I have to!" she shouted with her eyes clamped shut.

Fiona hesitated once more and drew in a deep breath. She pulled the trigger. This time her head vibrated from the sound of the bang, but it was just another blank.

Clare banged on the window more. She wished she could break the window and unlock the door. Maybe banging on the window would get Fiona's attention. And if she got Fiona's attention, maybe she could make Fiona change her mind….

Fiona screamed in anger once more and started sobbing loudly. She couldn't do it. It was stressing her out. She was angry enough to kill herself, but the pressure of blanks vs. real bullets was driving her insane. She held the gun in her lap and slowly rocked back and forth on the desk sobbing.

Then an idea came to her and she stopped crying. She hopped off the desk and ran to the door. Clare jumped up and down in excitement, desperately clinging to the idea that Fiona wasn't going to die like this.

Fiona unlocked the door and opened it. Clare rushed to her and hugged her tightly. Looks like death really made her emotional.

"Get off," Fiona demanded coldly. Clare's muscles stiffened and she backed away from Fiona. Fiona turned her eyes to the rest of the group. She held up the gun and everyone backed away with a loud gasp.

"One of you take this and shoot me," she ordered. No one moved. Was she really serious? Could she really want someone to _shoot_ her?

"I said take it!" Fiona shouted. Everyone jumped in their skin at her sudden anger but still no one moved.

When Fiona saw this, she fell to her knees and started crying again. They weren't going to help her. They wanted her to suffer like they would. Did they hate her _that much_?

Bianca shoved past Eli and Drew and snatched the gun from Fiona's hands. _Kill or be killed_, Bianca thought to herself.

Fiona looked up at Bianca with blood red eyes and Bianca pulled the trigger. She'd gotten to the gun and the trigger before anyone could do anything to stop her.

Clare screamed. Her face went pale white as she stared at the small bullet wound in Fiona's forehead. What scared her most was that Fiona just sat there for a moment. She sat there as blood trickled from her wound and down her face.

Then her body fell towards Clare with a loud thud.

* * *

**A/N: So I'll say this one more time: For those of you who want to bitch and moan about me copying from "A Night To Die For" or anything else, shove it up your ass and stop reading my story since it bothers you so much. Like I said, inviting guests to dinner and killing them off in a murder mystery was Agatha Christie's idea. This is just my abridged version of it. People copy stuff all the time. Get over it. My content is what's different and that's what matters. As for those who complained specifically about the laminated windows, I'm sorry to say that I did copy that from xa-thousand-milesx because I didn't know how else for the characters to explain the windows being unbreakable. Get the hell over it.**

**On a brighter note, I opened my e-mail and I had alerts about reviews, people favouriting my story, and people subscribing to both me and my story. I've never had fans before, so this is a really good feeling to me. :D You guys rock!**

**I'd like to think I'm a nice author, so I'll take suggestions if you guys want me to write stories specifically for you. They can be about anything you want even about any show you want. If you want me to do a story about Declan/Fiona romance though, I'll say this: I'm sticking with my idea that Declan's adopted because the thought of incest kinda weirds me out. Anyway, feel free to request anything. **

**Oh, I almost forgot. I got some comments saying some of my chapter titles sounded like a song by MCR. To be honest, I didn't know that until someone pointed it out. I guess that shows how much of a die hard MCR fan I am. Go Killjoys! (Revise: So...my slow self realized what those comments were talking about. "House of Wolves" is an MCR song and one of my favourites. I thought it would be the perfect title. My bad!)**


	8. And We Lose Our Way

"What the hell?" Eli shouted at Bianca. "How could you do that?"

Bianca shrugged. "She had to die," she said calmly. "The voice said only one of us is gonna live. It was either me or her."

"You're fucking insane!" Eli shouted. "We all could have made it out of here alive."

"_How_ could we make it out?" Bianca shot back. "All the doors and windows won't open. We're stuck in here with a killer."

"Maybe we could have waited until the killer showed his face and ambushed him!" Eli retaliated. "Then we could have figured out how to leave."

Bianca started to reply. "Well maybe-!"

"Shut up!" Drew interrupted her. He was at Clare's side who was near catatonic with Fiona's bleeding corpse at her feet. She rocked slowly back and forth in his arms. Eli had been too busy arguing with Bianca to notice how freaked Clare was.

"If you two keep fighting then neither of you will get out of here. Now I say we go looking for more places to get out from. Am I clear?"

Bianca and Eli crossed their arms with scowls. Eli switched his eyes to Bianca. "I don't trust her," he stated bluntly. "And I don't trust Clare with her either."

Bianca glowered at him. "Fine by me," she said. "That just gives me more time to spend with Drew."

Drew scoffed. "As if I want more time with you," he spat. Bianca walked over to him and yanked him up by the shoulder of his shirt. "Too damn bad. You're coming with me whether you like it or not," she told him.

Eli walked to Clare, careful not to step on Fiona or her ever increasing pool of blood, and gently helped her up. "Things are gonna be okay, Clare," Eli assured her. He desperately hoped he would be right.

Bianca tugged Drew's shirt and started walking. "Let's go," she ordered. With a sigh, he followed her. Where was he following her? Damn if he knew.

* * *

Bianca and Drew found themselves searching the classrooms on the bottom floor of the school. Bianca had a good feeling she was going to die, but to be honest, she really couldn't care less. Life was pointless to her. She didn't think anyone needed to live...but they did. Wasn't her problem.

Bianca smiled to herself. She had a nice thought. "Drew," she called sexily. Drew turned around to face her. His gaze was less than friendly. "What?" he asked. Rude. But Bianca decided to let it slide.

"You know," she began as she circled her finger on his bicep, "When I was with you in the boiler room, I didn't do the things I did _just_ because you wanted it. I wanted it too."

Drew rolled his eyes. "That's great for you," he told her. "I couldn't really give a bigger shit."

Bianca brushed her fingers on his cheek and down his neck. "Don't be like that," she ordered pouting. "One of us might die next. You don't want to die unhappy do you? Why don't you and I...I don't know...have a little...fun?" She leaned in and kissed Drew lightly on the lips.

Even though he was still upset about Adam and Alli being gone, he still felt a stirring in his pants. So what if Bianca was a slut? She was still hot. He said he never wanted another chance with her, but the way she pushed her chest against his and trailed her hand down his chest made him want to throw her against a near by desk and screw her brains out until the killer got them both.

"If both of us get out of this hell hole," Drew started, "You say nothing about what went on here." Bianca smirked. "My lips are sealed," she retorted.

Drew smiled and put his hands on her hips. He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. Bianca's hands moved to his shirt and her slender fingers slowly unbuttoned each of them. And in one swift motion, Drew pulled off her blouse and threw it to the floor.

He kissed her lips once more then trailed his lips to her neck. As they touched the skin of her neck, Drew felt...funny. He felt like...he felt like his insides were burning. His lips tingled to the point where they started hurt.

He pulled away from Bianca and one of his hands shot to his mouth. His lips felt like they were splitting open! He pulled his hand away to see blood on his fingers. His lips _were_ splitting open.

"What did you do to me?" he shouted at her. Blood from his lips flew onto Bianca's exposed chest. "I didn't do anything!" Bianca shouted back in fear.

Drew screamed in agony as the tissue in his lips began to break away from the rest of his face. He let out small whimpers as he watched both of his lips fall to the ground. He screamed once more.

Bianca watched in awe and fright as the skin peeled away on his arms, face, chest, and neck. Drew's hands flew to his face. "I'm fucking burning!" he exclaimed. His nails dug into his cheeks and he pulled away chunks of his skin.

Bianca couldn't believe what she was seeing! Drew was actually ripping off his skin! He screamed as he tore away the skin on his arms.

Clare and Eli came running to the room Bianca and Drew were in. Clare screamed as she saw what was happening to Drew and Eli was frozen in his tracks. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. All she could do was watch as blood poured from the wounds he was creating.

She didn't have to watch long though.

Drew fell to his knees holding his stomach. He let out one finally scream of pain before he fell to the ground at Bianca's feet.

A/N: Some of you gave comments hoping to see someone's head get chopped off but I really didn't see anyone dying like that because it didn't fit in with my original idea. I hope you like the way I killed Drew though (only if you wanted him dead or wanted to see someone else die). Sorry this is late. Didn't feel like getting on the desktop and my laptop doesn't have internet. So I stayed up until 11:30 writing this and another chapter. If some spots are funny…it's because I was watching _Undercover Brother _and _Couples Retreat _and had trouble focusing. Hope you like it!


	9. We Tear Ourselves Apart

"What the hell happened?" Eli shouted.

Bianca clung to her shirt as she stared at Drew's now lifeless, bleeding, and scarred corpse. "I-I don't know," she stammered. "He-he kissed my neck and then he started freaking out!"

Bianca realized what she had said and started freaking out herself. "Whatever killed him is on my skin!" she screamed.

She ran out of the room and to the nearest bathroom and started desperately scrubbing at her skin. She tore off her mini-skirt and scrubbed at the part of her legs that were once concealed by her skirt.

Clare ran into the bathroom, Eli right behind her. "Bianca stop," Clare pleaded as she got a look at what Bianca was doing. Her skin was already starting to turn red. "Stop before you hurt yourself."

Bianca put down the wet paper towels she was using to dry herself off with. "It's on my skin. It's on my skin," she chanted to herself. "Can't get it off. Can't get it off."

"Bianca calm down," Eli demanded. Bianca held herself and started rocking back and forth while standing. "Can't get it off," she repeated to herself. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Can't get it-"

Clare slapped Bianca hard across the face. "Snap out of it!" she ordered.

Bianca blinked away her fear. "Don't ever hit me again," she threatened. Clare crossed her arms. "If I didn't then you still would have been a catatonic freak," Clare told her with through gritted teeth.

Bianca's hand shot to Clare's throat. "I don't care," she uttered slowly. Clare slapped away Bianca's hand and Eli ran in between them.

"Will you two chill the hell out?" he questioned. "This is ridiculous the way you two are acting. Now, there are only three of us left. If we stop fighting then we can get through this. First we have to remember everything. What's the next line of the poem?"

"_A sinner who won't let you in is a sinner no more_," Clare quoted. "Apparently Drew was supposed to be the third 'sinner' in that poem. 'Losing your breath' must be referring to Lust. That means the only two sins left are Greed and Envy. And with that line in the poem, someone who's really greedy is gonna die next."

"So who's really greedy?" Bianca asked. In the time that Clare had spoken, she'd redressed herself with not a hair out of place. "I don't know," Clare responded. Bianca crossed her arms. "Well while we try to figure that out," she began with a hint of bitch in her voice, "Can we get the hell out of here? It smells like shit."

"That's the boys bathroom for you," Eli muttered to himself. Bianca scoffed at his joke and left the bathroom, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum floor.

"What's going to happen now?" Eli asked Clare. She just shrugged. "We keep trying to get the hell out of here I guess," she answered.

"Do you-" he began. A loud ringing blared in the halls of the school and both Eli and Clare covered their ears in pain.

"_Hello again_," the loud, booming voice greeted. "_You may or may not have missed me, but I've got more news for you all. In five minutes, the school will start filling with gas. There's a room in the school that will save two of you. One of you will die. Have fun._"

"Christ," Eli breathed. "Here we go again." Clare ran out of the bathroom. "There's nothing to worry about," she said with hope. "All we have to do is find the door that will save us."

"But which door is it?" Eli asked. Every door in the class slammed shut. "Maybe it's the one that's not locked," Bianca said sardonically with her arms crossed. "Then let's start looking," Clare suggested.

The three survivors split up and started searching the rooms for an unlocked door. After four locked doors, Bianca was the one who found the unlocked door. She laughed to herself. She knew she was gonna live!

Another thought crossed her mind. If she stayed in the room all by herself, then Eli and Clare would be trapped outside with the gas. Then they would die and she'd be the only one left alive. Then she could leave!

Slowly, she opened the door of the classroom and tip-toed inside. With a gloating laugh, she slammed the door of the classroom, locking it behind herself. Eli and Clare ran up to that door and started banging on the window. "Let us in, Bianca!" Eli shouted.

"Fuck you!" she shouted back with a psychopathic grin. "Looks like I'm gonna be the one to get out of this shit alive!"

"You're gonna burn in Hell, you bitch!" Clare screamed as she continued banging on the door.

Then Eli realized something. This realization made him step back from the door.

Before he could say anything, a loud hissing noise filled his and Clare's ears. Clare stopped banging on the door. She knew she would die in seconds.

As she breathed in the air, she waited for something gruesome to happen. Would she explode like KC, have her body become like Adam's, or have her skin peel like Drew?

"Eli, I love you," she said with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes in shock. Her voice was...high...and squeaky? "What the hell is this?" she demanded.

Eli snickered. "Your voice sounds funny," he stated in his own squeaky voice. Clare giggled a high pitch giggle. "Your voice sounds funny, too," she told him.

Bianca slammed her hands on the glass. "Why are you two laughing?" she shouted. She was starting to sound hysterical. "Why aren't you dying? You-you should be dying!"

Another hissing sound emerged. This time, it filled Bianca's ears. _Fuck!_ she screamed inside her head. She needed to get out of there. Her hands snapped to the handle on the door and she frantically tried to get it open.

"It won't open!" she exclaimed. She tried the handle again and again and again but nothing happened. She checked the lock on the door and found it was unlocked. But why wouldn't it open?

"Help me out here, assholes!" Bianca demanded. Eli and Clare just stared at her snickering. They knew they shouldn't be laughing. Especially not when Bianca's hands flew to her neck and she started choking on the gas that was filling the classroom.

Bianca banged on the door with one hand and held her neck with the other. She couldn't breathe and she knew her time was out. She pressed her palm to the glass and her body slowly fell to the ground.

And like that, Bianca DeSousa was a sinner no more.

There are only two left in this game of cat and mouse. Who will live and who will die?

* * *

**A/N: Two more chapters left! You guys have been great and make me keep want to writing. I hope you all keep reading my stuff. Updates soon!**


	10. But We Can Only Learn To Fight

"So what now?" Clare asked. Her voice was starting to go back to normal now. Eli shrugged. "It's just you and me now," he told her. "We'll get out of here alive. I know we will."

"What are we gonna do?" she questioned. Eli grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Let's try the front door again," he suggested.

He took her hand and they were off on their way. They reached the door and saw no locks on them. Eli and Clare ran up to the doors and tried to open them, only to find them unable to be opened.

"What the hell?" Clare shouted. "Why won't they open?" She slammed her hands against the door and let her palms rest upon the cool glass. This was just too surreal for her.

Eli opened his mouth to say something, but a loud ringing filled the halls as had earlier. He and Clare covered their ears to drown out the ringing and shut their eyes.

Then it stopped. Clare was the first to open her eyes and she noticed something really odd. Adam wasn't where he had been left when he'd died. Come to think of it, he wasn't there when Eli and Clare had gotten to the doors.

"Where's Adam?" Clare asked, still looking at the empty spot on the floor. Eli looked to her then to the spot where Adam should have been. Eli opened his mouth to speak. "He should-"

"_Silence_," the loud, booming voice ordered. Clare jumped in her skin when the voice spoke. "_Go sit down_."

Clare and Eli looked to the closed cafeteria doors. They must have shut when all the others had. They creaked open slowly, but only just a slit.

Clare was the first to walk towards them. When she pushed one of the doors open all the way, she screamed at the sight. Everything was set back up at the table like it had been when everyone was still alive and no one died. Only this time, the guests that sat at the table were all dead.

KC sat at his spot at the table with his head taped to the backboard of the large chair. His eyes were closed and his stomach was still ripped open from when he had exploded, but his arms were hugging his wound. His glass was filled back with lemonade and the top had been put back on his plate. His skin had started to turn grey from blood loss and his lips had gone pale.

Fiona was taped by her mouth to the chair as if to flaunt the bullet wound in the dead center of her forehead. Her face was stained and caked with blood and her eyes were open in wonder. Her hands were crossed in her lap, and she wasn't as grey as KC.

Adam wasn't grey; he was as white as a ghost. He'd wore a beanie to the party and that beanie was in his lap. His left hand was nailed to the table, his right glued to a refilled water glass. Dark blue veins crossed his face and his lips were starting to gain a blue tinge to them.

Bianca sat in her original place in front of Adam, but nothing looked wrong with her. Her eyes were open as they would normally be and the only things out of place with her were that her hands were taped to the arm rests of her chair and there were marks on her neck the size of her own fingers from when she'd held her neck.

You couldn't even recognize Drew sitting beside her. His lips were gone, exposing blood covered teeth, he was missing several pieces of his cheeks and forehead, and several oozing slits ran across his bare arms. His shirt was off and still bleeding gashes covered his chest. His forehead and hands were nailed to his chair.

Alli sat beside him and she hardly looked like herself either. Her head was dented in numerous places, bruises covered her face, and the mirror shard was still lodged in her throat. You could hardly tell it was a mirror since it was drenched in blood though. Her bruised eyes were shut...and her hands had been cut off.

Eli grabbed Clare and held her close to him. He turned her around to shield her from the horror that had become of this dinner.

"_Sit down_," the voice instructed. "I'm not letting her go!" Eli shouted at the ceiling. "_Have it your way_," the voice said darkly.

Clare and Eli felt a tugging. Next, Clare was ripped away from Eli and they were both thrown to their chairs. They were held in those seats by some supernatural force.

"What the hell is this?" Eli shouted.

Clare didn't struggle against the forces that held her in the chair. She knew what was next; she was going to die. Why should she bother fighting it? The others tried, and look how they ended up: deader than a door nail. She knew there was no way to stop the killer, so why should she bother trying?

Laughter boomed and beamed down from the ceiling. Then, it started to change. It distorted to that of a girl's. Eli looked up at the ceiling in shock. He remembered that voice!

In a flash of lightning, Julia appeared beside Eli. He jumped a little in his chair when he saw her. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her hair was black, flowing, and wild like it had always been. Her dark eyes were brighter than Eli remembered, but her skin still glowed the same way it used to.

"Miss me?" she asked with a dark smile. Eli was speechless as he gazed upon her. Somehow, he found his words.

"Y-you're dead," Eli stuttered out. Julia chuckled. "Technically I'm a ghost," she corrected. "You'd be even more correct if you said I was one of God's angels. I'm just here to do God's work. But first I start here. Your friends were my first task."

"So...you're going to kill me next?" Eli asked. "In case you don't remember, I'm an atheist."

Julia sighed a happy sigh. She brushed her fingers across his cheek. They were cold as ice, but he didn't feel her skin against his; he only felt the cold. "I was like you," she recollected. "But my soul was pure and God gave me a second chance. He wants to give you a second chance. I'm afraid your Clare Bear won't make it though."

Eli struggled in his chair. "No!" he shouted. "You leave her alone. Don't you touch her. Don't-"

"She's right Eli," Clare shouted to cut him off. "I won't make it. The last deadly sin is Envy. And if anything, I've been the most envious of all of us at this table."

"What are you saying?" Eli demanded. "What are you envying? Don't you have everything you want? Sure your parents are getting divorced, but you don't envy anyone."

"I don't envy the children who get to keep their parents," Clare denied. "I envy a dead girl."

Eli's eyes grew wide. "What?" he questioned. He didn't see the wide smile on Julia's face. "I envy Julia, Eli," Clare told him softly. "I want the life you two had. I want the love you gave her. I wanted to be your first and let you be mine." She shouted her next words. "I wanted to be dead so you'd love me _more_!"

Eli sat speechless. Was this really how Clare felt? He knew she was never fond of Julia, but he didn't know she envied Julia. He didn't know how much she really loved him.

"And now the cat's out of the bag," Julia stated. "She does have a point though, Eli. You always loved me more. Though you let Clare into your heart, she never really filled the space in your heart I had. You never noticed the looks she gave my picture when you were in your room with her. You never noticed from the way she spoke that she was angry or longing for something more. Now if I were you, I'd say goodbye to your girlfriend."

"What?" he asked worried. "Don't hurt her, Julia! Please. _Please_!"

Julia ignored Eli's pleas. Julia's eyes looked to the silverware at Clare's place set. Clare's knife levitated from the table and flipped to where the blade was facing her right eye. "Your eyes saw what you could never have," Julia stated. "You will see no evil."

The knife flew toward Clare's eye and slowly entered the lower part of her eye. The pain was astonishing, but Clare knew she couldn't scream. She couldn't let Eli see her as weak. She wanted to be strong like Julia.

After a few moments of digging around, the knife popped Clare's right eye from her head. She wanted to scream in agony as the blood oozed from her skull, but she couldn't be weak.

"Your biggest problem was your voice," Julia added. "You always spoke of how you wished you could have what I had; if not out loud to Alli, then to yourselves in your diary. "Now, you will speak no evil."

The knife pulled away from Clare's face to gain momentum. Clare winced from the pain in her eye and smiled weakly. "I love you, Eli," she told him.

And with that, Julia used her powers to send the knife flying right into Clare's throat.

* * *

**A/N: Congrats to A. Non for getting the killer right. If I had a prize, you'd win it! Chapter 9/Ending right after this one. Please read my other stories. So much more to come! If this chapter was a little off...then I'm sorry. I'm a bit out of it today ^^**


	11. In This House Of Wolves We Call Life

**A/N: So, I redid the ending. I think this ending is better tbh.**

* * *

"**Chapter 10 - In This House of Wolves We Call Life"**

Eli felt pressure on his body when Julia had grabbed him with her powers and now that power was leaving. With this freedom, he got up and ran to Clare's body. She sat pinned to the chair by the knife in her throat. She still had that smile on her face.

Tears running down his eyes, he kissed her cheek. She was still warm.

"Don't bother with her, Eli," Julia demanded. "I'm yours again. Come with me and no one will ever get in the way of our love again."

Slowly, Eli turned his head to face Julia. He stood up. "I'm not going anywhere with you," he stated defiantly. "You're completely psycho, Julia. You're not even the same person I knew. Go to Hell."

Julia crossed her arms and sighed. "I thought you missed me," she said. "You bitched and moaned about me after I died and wouldn't get another girlfriend for a year. You even kept all that stuff about me. I thought this was what you wanted."

"You thought wrong," Eli contradicted. "I moved on, Julia. I'll only ever want Clare."

Eli placed his hands on the side of his neck and with one swift motion, cracked his neck to the point to where he broke it. Julia didn't lift a finger to stop him.

And why would she? He'd chosen not to take his second chance; he'd chosen not to be with her. Instead, he'd chosen to be in Hell with the sinners. It was pathetic that he'd chosen to be with Clare in Hell than with herself in Heaven.

Julia gave one last sigh before disappearing back to Heaven.

* * *

Principal Simpson arrived at Degrassi the next morning to unlock the doors. Upon arrival, he found the doors were unlocked. He quickly went inside to find if any damage had been done. When he rounded the corner to the cafeteria, he noticed the cafeteria doors were slightly opened.

Slowly, he made his way to them and pushed them open. He screamed in terror as he gazed upon eight dead students sitting 'round the table. Even Eli had been placed back in his chair and sat in it slumped. Simpson saw the decorations had been left from the night's previous affairs and that a pedestal sat in the middle of the table with a red, folded piece of paper resting on top of a little black notebook.

Simpson walked to the paper and opened it to find a summary of what would be in the notebook. Near the bottom of the paper, he found these words:

_**As this moment approaches, we are forced to go. United we stand, divided we fall. We pick ourselves up to fall down again. Our legs grow numb and we lose our way. We tear ourselves apart. But we can only learn to fight in this house of wolves we call life.**_

* * *

And there's what happened to eight victims of Degrassi. I can say it was a fun experience, but I can't say things turned out the way I wanted. I expected more from Eli...but I guess we can't always get what we want. The only way we could be together for eternity is if he willingly wanted it.

wouldn't change the events that happened tonight, however.

Like I said before: if you're a cop then don't bother trying to find me. I'll be in Hell by the time you read this. I will be waiting for me my next "redemption" spree.

I've got a bit of a confession to make: I lied about doing God's work. _As if _the man upstairs would send a girl to do His job. I just said that so I could have a good reason for a haunting. I also wanted the blood lust.

What more could be done to me anyway? I was trapped between the world of the living and the Underworld. I needed something to keep my occupied.

As I planned everything out in my time to myself, I realized: it would _really_ piss Satan off if I could make everyone believe God would sick his angel of death on sinners. That would really boil him over.

I might kill again; I might not. But whatever I choose, I've got all eternity to decide.


End file.
